Mixed Up Two Dimesions
by Crows-Love-Henry
Summary: Hyrule has come back with more trouble from Vaati after the year of when the sorcerer was defeated by the Links with the help of their changed Shadow. But what has made it more bizarre is that secrets were revealed and this adventure of theirs will have a romance challenge and it'll be also full of stupidity and silliness from 6 of them... Or 12. Maybe just 10. Why not find out?
1. Prologue: Two Wind Mage and Their Plans

_**...**_

_**Crows (Me): Disclaimers cause I'm too cool for you-*SHOT*  
>Starz (Bestie Friend): WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR IDEAS. HER IDEAS-I don't know.<strong>_

_**Shadow: 2 cool fo u  
>Vio: Shut up, you fag.<br>Red: Did we mention this has genderbent? And It's based on the Manga? And that-  
>Blue: RED YOU CAN SHUSH IT NOW!<br>Red: *Ignores Blue* Did we also mention that this has a few curses and swearing so it's rated T?  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not so long history in all the land of Hyrule<br>Four known heroes were know in land, though originally only one  
>A shadow of the hero's is created to do evil doings for Vaati<br>Kidnapping the Princess, a childhood friend of the hero  
>To save her, he used the old legend of the Four Swords and turned it to life<br>Soon enough he was now a 'they'  
>Defeating Vaati after hard works or restoring the swords power<br>And actually getting to forgive their shadow self  
>The shadow had to leave so soon promising them<br>"Once trouble comes back, draw the four swords,  
>And I shall return."<strong>_

_**That moment was a year ago history  
><strong>__**Not so long was it now?  
>So what if it's a discovered thing to their next year<br>That same things occurred but in a different universe...  
>Or dimension?<br>**_

_**A heroine of Hyrule...  
>A girl who needed to save her childhood friend, the prince<br>And in order to do that, she had to draw the sacred sword  
>Being watched by her own evil shadow<br>Soon getting to the end of this  
>The heroines had turned their shadow into a friend,<br>And a comrade.**_

**_In these dimensions... or universes_**  
><strong><em>They had the same stories and the same numbers<em>**  
><strong><em>Almost the same names<em>**  
><strong><em>But most of opposite genders...<em>**

**_And what if the other world's people_**  
><strong><em>gets mixed with another?<em>**

**_That's A Story We're Going To Find Out_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>:The Prologue:<br>Two Wind Mage And Their Plans  
><span>_**

In an empty place, using the clouds as their surface, the Wind Palace has been quiet after the hero of Hyrule, Link, defeated Vaati with the sacred sword, the Four Swords.

Peace overcome Hyrule, as it was now light all again, the Wind Sorcerer having been defeated last year. Every corner of the palace above the clouds were empty and so on; not a monster in sight and not even a single presence.

After months of the new year in Hyrule, the Wind Palace was then slowly getting inhabited by monsters: Monsters that are still not known by the hero, the princess, and the guards.

Weeks after those months in the year, the winds in the palace have grown stronger, almost ,magical at the point. Still no one knew, and more monsters came to live.

Days after those times, darkness surrounded the whole palace. The scenery being similar as to when the trouble last year had come; the clouds became darker and so a shadow stood near a mirror.

**_"Heheheh. Stupid fools! I am back!"_ **a man's voice was heard all over the palace, wind was harsher than ever as the shadow of the man had become clear. The shadow no more a shadow, but instead a man with long hair and that evil look on his face that clearly reads that he was back for revenge.

**_"Those 4 think they could just defeat me like that?!" _**he growled just by remembering the memories of being beaten by the hero. **_"And that stupid minion had to fail and betray me... Just wait you 5 morons... Just wait for what I got prepared for you fools..."_**

The man had sat down on a throne and smirked, **_"I'm going to bring a friend I had met in the dark world... and it's going to just help me and.. her."_**

A feminine shadow soon then appeared in the same room laughing, her appearance soon showing, no more a shadow. She was a look alike of the man and her voice was high like an elite.

_**"Hahahah! I will get my revenge on those stupid girls!"** _she chuckled and sat down beside the man. **_"So... Vaati, shall we now work out this plan?"_**

Vaati had nodded, **_"Yes we shall, female me... Yes we shall.."_**

**_"Call me Veata to make it easier, you moron..."_**she replied coldly, rolling her eyes.

**_"Now for this wave... we only have to warn those annoying royal Hylians... Make then aware of calling the other for help.. and make them aware of us."_**

Were the words Vaati said in a loud and mighty voice, speaking to no one but the woman beside him... In other words.. he was speaking to himself... but not really..

They are similar in ways.. but a few were differences.. In both body and spirit. Some differences of personalities, likes and dislikes... All the same but a few different.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>:The End of The Prologue:<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Vaati: AND SOON I SHALL RULE OVER THIS SITE AND MAKE ALL YOU AS MY SLAVES AND MINIONS.<br>Crows (Me): Vaati you scare me-  
>Vaati: That's the point that I am making.<br>Green: PREPARE TO FACE DEFEAT ONCE AGAIN VAATI-  
>Red: Did I mention that I'm not done talking yet?<br>_**


	2. Chapter 1: The Detective Linkettes

_**...**_

_**Zel: Ooooh, what's this room for? It's sooo cool!  
>Violet: I think this is what they call the disclaimer room...<br>**_

_**Reddy: What's a 'disclaimer'?  
>Violet: It where you tell people about copyrights..<br>Reddy: What's a 'copyright'?  
>Bluey: It's a thing, okay?! Anyways, WE DON'T OWN FOUR SWORDS OR ANYTHING!<br>Greeny: Hello, you forgot the friggin' part where you're supposed to say-  
>Shadey: The Author Only Owns Her Ideas!<br>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>:Chapter One:<br>The Detective Linkettes**_

_**:A month after Veata and Vaati's Discussions:**_

Lately the Prince of Hyrule have been planning something by himself, and been missing half of everyday with a note saying, "I am doing an investigation, please don't look for me." This all occurred after the plans of the two mages that rests in the Wind Palace.

A note was sent to Prince Zel of Hyrule, and since that time he's been always off to Lake Hylia which was kinda near by in Hyrule Castle. The Linkette (Green) was curious, so that one time... Zel actually told her to draw the four swords once again.

At first she was hesitant but why not do it? She did miss the others, and the thing was she wasn't expecting Shadow Linkette to show up. And so it was a sudden realization... they knew why Zel suggested to draw the sacred swords.

Veata the Wind Mage was coming back. But they knew what would have happened if they drew the sword... Ganina and Veata would just be easily unsealed from the swords and things would have happened again... They'd have to save Hyrule again.

But moving those troubles aside, the 5 Linkettes were curious as to what Zel have been doing in his alone time. They all knew he's been going out somewhere. But where? So what they planned was to follow him.. and secretly; without being found out.

In the other dimension where Veata rests in Vaati's realm or dimension, the princess never had the situation of running away... But she did tell Link to draw the four swords from the shrine again only to have his old friends and hims again.

All of them got to know their shadow well. And so the Linkettes soon decided to investigate today, 3 weeks after drawing the sword.

* * *

><p><strong><em>:In Hyrule Castle Town:<em>**

"Do we have to wear these stupid dresses?!" A loud female voice uproars not that loudly in the streets of Hyrule Castle Town.

"Shush it Bluey! You're going to blow our cover!" A girl in a green dress shushed, turning her head to a lady who was wearing a blue dress, and wearing an expression that totally reads that she was annoyed. "Plus, you look cute in dresses."

The one in a blue dress huffed in annoyance, two blue ribbons tying her long blonde hair into twin-tails as the one in green smiled at her immature actions.

"Uh girls... Act normal and don't make a ruckus," the woman in a violet dress shushed them immediately, her hair being the same color of blonde, but in a braid style with a purple ribbon to tie it up.

"Violet's right!" A girl with a red dress, similar to the other girls' , pouted at all the girls as she turns her head towards them, "And we're here to watch for Zel's actions!"

A lady then looked at all of them, her hair being the only color different in the group of girls, it was dark and kinda showed a dark shade of purple, her dress being gray or black. She was looking calm, but showed irritation. "Okay, can we get back to work? Reddy's got a point here."

Girl in Green and Blue turned away from each other, the one in purple sighing. Reddy was smiling as she was thinking of her old memories together with these girls, _they still act the same. I'm so glad, _she thought as she turned back to where the Prince was standing at likely 10 minutes ago.

Only to find him gone. "G-girls!" she panicked due to the fact they lost sight of their target.

"What is it, Reddy?" The one in green asked, trying to calm her friend.

Reddy could only reply, "He's gone! We lost him!" she yelled. The girl in violet sighed as she tried to comfort the one in red as well.

"Shh, it's okay.. We can try again tomorrow just like always," soon then Reddy calmed down from her friend's words."Thanks, Greeny and Violet."

"You girls do know you could have just asked me.." came a boy's voice from the corner in the shadows. The boy stepping out only to reveal the Prince.

"Zel?!" they all yelled at him. Zel winced a little bit at how loud they were, he then nodded and looked at Reddy as he was about to say something.

He was wearing... princely... clothes, with colors of blue and white as he then spoke. "I found out you guys were stalking me-"  
>"Correction, guarding over you."<p>

"Riiiight, sure thing, Greeny." Zel rolled his eyes away from his childhood friend, only to be pinched by the girl. "Ow! You can't do that to a prince, you!" he held his pinched arm, as he pouted like a child.

"For once I'll have to agree with Greeny... We weren't STALKING you!" Bluey said in half of her frustration. But soon calmed down as the others calmed her down.

The one in black smirked, "So... what were you about to do outside of the castle, Prince Zel?" she asked him with such casualty.

"None of your business, Shadey," he said bluntly, "Anyways Greeny, can you come 'ere for a second," Zel signaled the girl to come over. He gently held the girl's long and blonde hair and took out a green ribbon, tying the girl's hair into a ponytail.

"Much better!" he chirped, Greeny blushing out of embarrassment or what?

"I still wonder why you two insist you're just.. best friends," Shadey giggled.  
>"I've got a girl already so noI'm not interested in anyone right now so no," replied both Zel and Greeny.

Violet raised an eyebrow, "You got a _girlfriend_?" she had a shocked tone in her voice as she asked the question towards Zel.

The Prince covered his mouth, but knew it was too late. Everyone heard... He blushed, his face red like a fresh tomato. Zel looked around and whispered to the 5 girls.

"Okay, you detective Linkettes... We're going to go talk this over in the friggin' castle!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>:In Hyrule Castle:<em>**

Zel had explained everything to them, starting from the letter that he got from Veata all of a sudden, to meeting his princess self in another realm or dimension. He told about the instructions Veata gave him to get to the realm, and he was curious as to why she would do such a thing. But in the case, he was a cat that got curious and actually listened to her.

Then the instructions could only be done at noon or night in a location in Lake Hylia. And he mentions a pink portal that he walked into, that moment he met his princess self, Zelda. He then mostly talked about her and he then got to the part how he returns.

"I had to always watch out for the time, since I always go there at noon, and leave there at night. I didn't really mean to make you guys worry! Plus I left notes all the time!" he groaned at the last part of his story.

The Linkettes, now in their normal clothing, looked like they were dumbfounded. The first to talk was Greeny, "Why the heck would you follow Veata's instructions?!" she yelled in frustration, meaning to send it towards no one. But Zel flinched at her sudden outrage.

"Hey, woman. That's supposed to be my line AND outrage!" Bluey yelled at Greeny.

"Girls girls, stop fighting and arguin' now! Especially something over THAT!" Shadey calmed them down.

Zel looked at them and smirked, "Actually... me and Zelda have been seeing visions... and today, I was going to talk to her more alone. But it seems our plans to take you Linkettes in their realm has finally come. So you guys go tell your mom about this, tell her that it's my secret, and not to tell anyone. And you all pack up now," he said leaving the girls alone for now.

"**WHAT?!**" they yelled at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>:At Lake Hylia:<em>**

Zel, and the 5 Linkettes stood right in front of Lake Hylia during the night. The Linkettes told the situation to their mother and mentioned to her that Zel and them might be missing for days, weeks or months. Took a Violet to convince her too!

"You girls ready?" Zel asked them with concern, but knew that they would be saying yes, or would be nodding. "By the way... you girls might meet a few familiar.. people.. so don't go all weird out if they look different.." Zel warned.

And soon, there was really a portal colored pink! It was just there right in front of Lake Hylia. The Linkettes were amaze, Zel walking through it as they followed.

"Okay... This is WEIRD," Bluey exclaimed, her mouth open from the amusement like the other Linkettes.

"It feels pretty funny in here," Reddy clings to Bluey's tunic like she used to always do.

Suddenly... They just find themselves falling somewhere, Zel jumped though. But it was okay for the Linkettes... the ground was fluffy as a carpet... and the room smelled... sweet.

"Zel? Oh... I see you've bought the Linkettes!" A cheery and girl voice was heard in the room then.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>:The End of Chapter One:<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Crows (Me): Note to self, leaving the characters alone to do the disclaimers are a no no.<br>Zelda: This fanfiction is rated T, and based on manga by Himekawa Akira (Akira Himekawa).  
>Zel: Thanks for reading! Please support this fanfiction and so on, and girl us some feedbacks!<em>**

**_:A/N:_**

**_"This is a story to encourage more four swords genderbents. I already got dibs on Bluey cause deviantART! HAHAH! Take that! I mean-*coughs* Ahem, sorry. But the real purpose of this story is to encourage genderbent Four Swords Plus Fanfictions. That is all."_**


	3. Chapter 2: Introductions!

_**...**_

_**Green: Okay someone say the disclaimers.  
>Red: What's a 'disclaimer'?<br>Blue: I'm not even going to answer that...  
>Shadow: It's copyright?<br>Blue: OH GODDESSES. JUST SHUT UP.  
>Zelda: Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Plus story, character, etc is not owned by Crows-Love-Henry.<br>Vio: Simply, the ideas were made by the author, so mainly the story IS created by the author.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>:Previously In Chapter One:<br>:The Detective Linkettes:**_

_**The Linkettes were trying to spy on Zel to find out what he's been doing after getting a letter/message from Veata! Every noon the Prince sneaked out of Hyrule Castle, leaving a note to make the people in the castle worry less.**_

_**He ended up being delay for a visit, due to realizing that he was being followed by his Childhood Friends. He told them about it as he spoke to them, telling them about the Princess Self of his in the other realm that has the exact same history as their place, and it is the exact place!**_

_**He and Zelda sensed that the Wind Mage is growing as darkness is slowly going it's way to Hyrule. And the plan of his and the princess was to get the Linkettes to the other realm/dimension.**_

_**"Zel? Oh... I see you've bought the Linkettes!"**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>:Chapter Two:<strong>_  
><strong><em><span>Introductions! Links Meet the Linkettes!<span>_**

**_:Currently In Hyrule Castle:  
><em>**

The Linkettes looked up to meet a blonde girl wearing a pink dress, with blue eyes; she was smiling so cheery at them. In their minds right now, they were actually imagining her as Zel. They looked similar, but less mischievous looking, and more princess like, and more pink, than blue. (Still Mischievous Though)

"Yeah uh... So you girls, meet the _princess_ of Hyrule," Zel blurted out as he turns away, having a bit of the color red on his face. He obviously has a thing for himself, they may be the same person but there's just a few differences about them, in both appearance and personalities. Both are so cheerful and bubbly. The other is too mischievous, and the princess is just really calm yet she seems to be the fun type too. You can see that they do have their moments of taking their work seriously as well.

The princess walked up to them as they stood up, staring at her beauty and... unfamiliar...ness.. It was weird seeing a new person in a land they were born in. It was weird how they're currently seeing a female version of Zel.

"You girls are so cute!" Zelda squeaked, getting the Linkettes to be shocked by the princess' tone. "Zel said you girls were pretty and all, but just seeing you Linkettes in person it's like I want to hug you all!" she jumped around, all happy and excited.

The Linkettes had this expression saying that this was awkward for them, but Greeny managed to break it first, "Nice to meet you, Princess Zelda!" she said normally.

After Greeny's open conversation, the other Linkettes finally got open towards the princess, at first it was weird and all but they talked a lot about things. Books, Stories, and sometimes Greeny, Reddy, and Zelda would talk about dresses.

Soon enough, Zel was feeling ignored, so he cleared his throat to get the girls' attention, "Excuse me, but... Zelda, do you have room for the 6 of us?" he asked worried. The girls have talked with Zelda for hours. And the sun was now starting to set.

Zelda jumped and stood up from her chair, "Yes! I got rooms for you all. Zel you have your own room, and the Linkettes will have a room similar to the Links; 5 beds in one room," she stated, opening the door to lead them to their rooms.

"...Links?" the Linkettes looked at each other with the similar confused face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>:The Halls Of Hyrule Castle:<br>:Basically Still Currently In Hyrule Castle:_**

Zelda was leading the 6 people, but tried to hide away from the guards: they become too troublesome, and always questions everything. And they were mostly trying to hide from the Captain of the guards and the Links. Why? Well, they're mostly the most complicated to argue or convince with.

They all stopped by a door, "Zel this is your room, go in and stay put," Zelda warned, "I'll tell the guards to not come in any of your rooms."

"Nice going Zelda, thanks," Zel walked in the room and soon got himself comfortable.

After that, Zelda went to the door across Zel's room, "This is my room, and yours are right beside mine, just be careful about the room across yours. The Links stays there, but they mostly go out. I suggest just staying in the castle, mostly just saying your room, no running away," she calmly told them.

Shadey let out a soft 'aw' but more from disappointment. She wanted to check the whole castle! What a bummer, she had to WAIT of all times, she had to wait for something.

The Linkettes went in their room as Zelda went to her own. But now that Zelda realized it more... she knew she can't hide them, especially from Shadow Link...

* * *

><p>At the same time, a certain Shadow had just come out from the.. well... shadows. So apparently he's got a story to tell the Links, and a thought that would have crossed his minds, just thinking about girls.<p>

"I wonder if Zelda will give them a bath time," Shadow smirked at the perverted thoughts, but soon shook it off, "I better go tell the others," he walked in the room across the Linkettes' room.

Every Link were in the room, doing their own thing: Reading, Sleeping, uuuh... Folding laundry? And just looking through their stuffs. He closed the door behind him with that silly and perverted smirk, still on his face.

The Link in violet looked up towards Shadow from his book, he sensed something from the boy's face... "Okay, what happened? What the heck did you do? You are scaring me, Shadow," he said, his face pale from all the thoughts he has from what Shadow could have done.

Shadow rolled his eyes away from the other boy, "Sheesh Vio, I did nothing! ...But I got some news for you boys!" he whistled, signaling the boys to come hear the news he's got, more like, the princess' secret.

A Link wearing a red tunic rolled off the bed, fluttering his eyes open, "Huh? What's going on?" he asked, yawning and rubbing his eyes getting himself to fully wake.

All the Links gathered around Shadow, "So Shadow, care to tell us this news you got?" the hero in green said with boredom in his tone. The truth is, Shadow would always come with useless news, and it would bore them right away. But they just cared to listen at first to at least make the guy happy.

"This better not me boring, or I swear to the goddesses... I will cut you!" Blue growled, but they all knew he didn't mean the cutting part. He's too nice, he just doesn't show it much.

"Okay okay okay!" Shadow put up his hands in defense mode, soon putting them down and clearing his throat. "First off, it's not really a news! It's more like a secret that Zelda's just keeping, and oh my goddesses-I don't even know how to start! I just saw Zelda leading them in the halls and like, I didn't know where they came from and why the heck they were here. I mean I did just seem them first around the halls, and I started following them from there and wow! Uh... How do I explain this-"

Green cut him off, "Wait... What do you mean, **_them_**?!" he asked in a yelling tone.

"Is she letting strangers in the castle? What's gotten into her?!" Blue said in a over protective way.

"They could be just needing help or-"

"They might be intruders in disguise that are planning to do something to Princess Zelda!" Red yelled in a scared tone finishing everything for Vio.

Shadow shook his head, "Nope, I don't see it. It's weird because. There were mostly girls, and like.. just one dude?" he explained, and his face had more confusion in it, "And the weirdest part is... the girls literally are wearing the same clothes as us! They have the four swords, same colors, and hair, eye colors, and same amount of numbers!"

When he finished he found all 4 of the Links looking around and letting out a sigh of relief that their four swords were still there.

"Wow uh, okay! Anyways! We should totally introduce ourselves; I dunno why Zelda gets all secretive over them!" he said in a loud volume of voice. He then looked at the unsure faces of the Links, "Oh come on you guys! These are girls we're talking about! If they were plotting something evil to the princess go confirm that and slice them up, I wouldn't care!" he shrugged.

Red then decided to speak, "Well... I guess we could. They might be nice?"

"We still better watch out though," Green worriedly warned them all.

"Did I mention they were like.. Cute girls?" Shadow scoffed, getting the Links' attention. Getting a weird look for Red, Blue and Greeny.

The leaned forward to him shock visible in their faces, "Pardon us, but did you say... CUTE girls?" the shadowy Link nodded in reply.

Vio just raised an eyebrow, "Uh-huh, how about we do check on the girls. It'd be nice to introduce ourselves and at least find information as to why they were kept a secret, since Zelda usually introduces new people. Even to us," he calmly stated with a sly smirk on his face.

"That's my buddy, Vio! What a smart choice, let's go!" Shadow opened the door to the halls as all the Links are now in the halls just outside their room.

Shadow knocked on the door across theirs.

* * *

><p>Once the knock was heard by the Linkettes who were quietly talking, they froze and looked at each other.. all having unsure expressions on their faces.<p>

Greeny and Bluey nodded at each other, both planning to open the door.

"W-what if it's not Zelda?" Reddy asked worriedly, making the two Linkettes go back and get their swords ready. "I mean.. it could have been Zelda too! Since she told us that she told everyone not to come in the rooms!" she told everyone, almost panicking and so on.

Violet sighed, "It's okay.. if they're not Zelda just uh.. knock them out or fight them or something..." Shadey smirked at the idea. The purple heroine looked at the shadow, "On second thought. No."

Greeny and Bluey both counted to 3 and opened the door swiftly only to see 5 boys. They drew their swords and pointed it at the guys. "Who are you guys?" Greeny said in a deadly look, mostly at Shadow since he was at the front of the group.

"Whoa there, lady. No need to do that! Don't you know us? We're the famous heroes, Link, of Hyrule!" he introduced happily, "And it's our duty to watch over the princess. So what are you girls planning to do to her?" he asked accusingly.

Greeny made a shocked face, "H-heroes of Hyrule..?" she repeated a part, her face going pale, soon realizing that she actually pointed her swords at them, and gave the shadowy hero a deadly look.

"Yep! Now go spill your secrets! What are you planning to do to the princess!" Green, Blue and Shadow Link said in unison.

"I mean, we don't mean to harm you ladies, but if it's to protect Zelda we'll have to do it!" Green said seriously, drawing his four swords along with the other Links, pointing it at the group of unknown Linkettes.

Bluey growled annoyingly, "Hey vegetable hero, I know you care about your princess, but pointing a weapon at girls is just not so hero like!"

Green, Blue and Shadow, were mostly the once who tried to attack as the Linkettes dodged trying not to attack them back. But not like Bluey could control it.

Reddy went up to the hot tempered Linkette and tried to calm her temper, "Bluey, Don't start a fight! Especially with boys! You're going to be over-powered!" she warned about to break down in tears.

The hero in red saw the Linkette's face and tried to talk it out with them, "U-uh, how about we talk this over with, with them.. and Zelda?" he suggested, getting in the middle of the argument and fighting.

Vio nodded, "It's true... Plus, I would hate to see such ugly violence-"

Until the Link in purple could finish, they heard Zelda's familiar voice, but it sounds a little angry, and towards Green, Blue and Shadow...

"What you you 3 Links doing to my guests?!" she yelled in frustration.

"P-princess Zelda! I uh-we.." Greeny tried to say an excuse, but having nothing in mind, soon glancing towards Shadow.

Zelda took her eyes away from Green but then moved to Shadow's direction, soon then sighing and calming down. "Sheesh, I knew this secret was not going to last... long," she shook her head and walked in the room, Zel following her behind.

The prince and the princess both looked at the Linkettes. Zel sighed, "Wow, you girls listen pretty good to orders.. It's a good thing you guys didn't damage yourselves."

After his sentence Bluey huffed, "Yeah, but the Links sure did try to hurt themselves." earning her Zel rolling his eyes from her.

Zelda in other case had a worried expression, "Oh I'm so sorry there idiots did this! I didn't actually mean it to happen! Please forgive me!" she apologized at the Linkettes, earning 'it's okay, don't worry's she then check them if they had any scars.

There were none, but as the turned back to the Links she had the scariest death glare on... making the boys tense up, "You guys are lucky they're not scratched one bit!"

Shadow whined, "Why would you care for your secret guests rather than your childhood friends?"

Zelda softened... "It seems I need to tell you something... lets go take a seat." she sat on one of the beds. "First off Shadow, I was caring for you guys..."

"Pfft, but you gave us that death of a glare!"

"Simply because you guys were about to be hurting yourselves!" Zelda yelled over-protectively. "Okay fine.. there's no way to keep it a secret anymore.." she sighed.

The Links looked at each other as the Linkettes sat down along with Prince Zel. The princess started to speak, "Links... these people are from another dimension.. I expect you guys to work together pretty well. So please don't argue or fight.. And treat Zel nicely! Those are what I expect from everyone in the castle, especially you five!" The ten heroes in the room looked at each other.

"It seems we'd need to have a proper introduction," Greeny started rather nervously than it sounded. "We're the Linkettes.. Your... uh.. female.. selves?" The girls laughed nervously.

Green smiled like a kid, "That's nice! We're the Links; and since we're all wearing same tunics, I guess you already know our names based on color?"

"I can tell, but how about we still say our names! I'm Greeny," She took out her hand for Green to shake.

Green gladly took her hand and shook it, "As you can tell, I'm Green!" he turned to the other Links and named them pointing at each of them.

"As you can see, that's Blue Link," he pointed to a hero with blonde hair and blue eyes, he had a tunic with a color of blue, "He's pretty quick tempered, I wonder if you also feel the same with the female him."

"Bluey? Well... she's kinda more open, but she's pretty quick tempered and we argue most of the times."

Green nodded and moved on to point at a hero in red, "That's Red Link," Greeny swore she saw her male counter-part's lip and eye twitch, "He's pretty.. hyper.."

"Correction! Optimistic!" Red pouted playfully.  
>"Whatever.."<p>

"And this is Reddy..." Greeny points to the one in red tunic.

"And... This is Vio..." Green sighed, "And Shadow," he turns to the two boys who seems to be close, like brothers or best friends.

"Then... this is Violet and Shadey," Greeny sighed heavily.

"I feel insulted," said Shadey.

Zelda went up to between them, "And this is Prince Zel of Hyrule..." she gestured to the boy who was as tall as the Links and wearing blue.

"Princess Zelda, is this where you've been we've been looking everywhere for you-" A grown ups' voice was heard from outside just by the door, but it was cut as a man stared at the picture or scene inside. "What is this...?"

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>:The End of Chapter Two:<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Crows (Me): I AM FINALLY DONE. JUST. LIKE... SO BORING. PLUS. I'VE BEEN READING JELSA. AND AM AN ADDICT. MIGHT MAKE A STORY OR SOMETHING.<br>Red: Also Hiccelsa! It needs more! I think it'd be cute too!  
>Crows: Guess so.<br>_**

**_:A/N:_**

**_"It is my March Break starting today. And I just may have the writers block for the other stories too. So I might be making shit tons of one-shots. Or just be reading other fanfictions...Sorry."_**


End file.
